Grand Alliance Army Units and Formations
This page consists of all units and formations found within the Grand Alliance Army and the united military forces of the former Alliance of Lordaeron. System The units and formations of the Grand Alliance Army are generally split into three main groups, Army, Regiment and Company Level Formations. Army Level Formations cover all units led by the highest ranking Senior Officers and the officers of Alliance High Command. These units are self-sufficient, will typically contain all forces required to fight a field battle and are also the largest formations. They are represented by the symbol X''. Regiment Level Formations, on the other hand, are more specialised. Regiments and Battalions are typically formed around a single role such as Infantry, Artillery or Cavalry and lack the ability to engage in multiple types of warfare. Exceptions to this do exist, however, in the form of Integrated Regiments or "Cohorts", which are most commonly found in High Elven or High Elven influenced armies. They are represented by the symbol ''I. Finally there are Section Level Formations, also known as Platoon Level Formations. These units are both the smallest and most specialised as they are entirely based around a single purpose such as skirmishing, ranged combat or melee combat, a fact which is reflected in their structure. As such they must be used like a cog in a machine, acting with units of differing roles to effectively fight a battle. They are represented by the symbol 0''. Army Level Formations * Field Army * Corps * Division * Brigade Regiment Level Formations * Regiment * Battalion * Company Section/Platoon Level Formations * Platoon * Squad * Patrol Table of Units Field Army The largest standard unit in the Grand Alliance Army, '''Field Armies' consist of a large grouping of smaller units, typically drawn from multiple nations of the Alliance. Field Armies have been deployed in most conflicts fought by the Alliance, with notable units including the Wrynn's Vanguard, currently led by Grand Marshal Julianne Tremblade and deployed to the island of Ashran in Draenor and the Valiance Expedition, which was the army sent to Northrend during the War against the Lich King, originally led by the late Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and with the remaining Northrend garrisons commanded by General Arlos. A final notable unit is the Human Expedition, consisting of the surviving military of the northern kingdoms that was led to Kalimdor by Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Known Field Armies * Wrynn's Vanguard * Valiance Expedition * Human Expedition Corps The largest permanent unit of the Grand Alliance Army (as Field Armies are established on a as needed basis), a Corps typically consists of a large number of men and is generally made up of all units drawn from one of the provinces of a nation of the Alliance. Only the largest nations of the Grand Alliance are able to field multiple Corps, with smaller nations such as Gilneas or the Draenei simply organising all of their units into a single Corps. The Kingdom of Lordaeron was notable for fielding a total of five corps, one for each of its provinces. Uniquely, the Kingdom of Stormwind titles its Corps as Brigades. Known Corps * Lordaeron Army ** Tirisfal Corps ** Darrowlands Corps ** Northlands Corps ** Eastweald Corps ** Silverpine Corps ** Hillsbrad Corps * Stormwind Army (Note: Stormwind Corps are known as Brigades) ** Elwynn Brigade ** Westfall Brigade ** Redridge Brigade ** Duskwood Brigade * Gilnean Army ** Royal Army Corps * Kul Tiras Army ** Kul Tiras Marine Corps ** Kul Tiras Elite Corps Division More akin to a small field army than any other Army Level Formation, Divisions are usually formed of a number of a Corps or Field Army's brigades and regiments on an as needed basis. Generally under the command of a high-ranking officer, Divisions are typically assigned to a specific task and disbanded after the completion of said task. Some Divisions can also have the same role as a small Corps, although this is rare. Divisions that are raised as a non-permanent unit are not given numbers, although permanent divisions can be, although, as permanent divisions are rare, numbered divisions are not normally seen. Known Divisions * 117th Division * 9th Infantry Division Brigade The smallest Army Level Formation, Brigades, also known as Legions,'' consist of a a number of Regiments that are generally of mixed specialities, making Brigades one of the smallest units that can fight without any support. In the human kingdoms of the Alliance, Brigades are typically raised from large feudal fiefdoms, such as duchies, and are led by the local nobility. Said Brigades will normally have an infantry regiment for each of their fief's smaller provinces, such as counties, along with containing cavalry and artillery regiments raised from the entire duchy. Notably, the Kingdom of Lordaeron never used brigades, instead using the more archaic term of "Legion", which has spread to other units of the Grand Alliance, such as the famed Seventh Legion. Likewise, the brigade sized units of the Stormwind Army are also referred to as "Legions", although this is because the Corps sized units of Stormwind are known as Brigades. Confusingly, there are also Stormwind Legions which are officially known as Brigades, examples being the Greyhallow, Redrock and Stormwind City Brigades. Brigades are given numbers in the same way as regiments in kingdoms such as Gilneas, although they are left unnumbered and simply use their province as an identifier in nations such as the Kingdom of Stormwind. Known Brigades * Grand Alliance ** Seventh Legion * Stormwind Army ** Stormwind City Brigade ** Greyhallow Brigade ** Redrock Brigade ** Royal Avorraine Legion * Gilnean Army ** Gilneas City Brigade ** Headlands Brigade ** Northgate Brigade ** Northern Headlands Brigade ** Crownlands Brigade ** Blackwald Brigade ** Eastern Reaches Brigade ** Emberstone Brigade ** Zul'Dare Brigade ** Royal Gilnean Marine Brigade ** Ashen Coast Brigade ** Royal Gilnean Artillery Brigade ** Greymane Wall Brigade * Lordaeron Army ** First Legion Regiment The largest Regiment Level Formation, '''Regiments', also known as Demi-Brigades or Cohorts, are typically large units that are dedicated to a specific role such as infantry, cavalry or artillery. In the human kingdoms, most regiments are typically raised for a medium sized fiefdom such as a county. Regiments raised this way are typically Infantry Regiments, while other types of regiments such as Cavalry Regiments are raised from larger areas. Regiment types include the following: * Infantry Regiment / Regiment of the Foot - The most common type of regiment, Infantry Regiments consist of a mix of melee and ranged infantry, typically pikemen, swordsmen, archers or handgunners. * Cavalry Regiment / Regiment of the Horse - Consisting of a mix of Knights and Mounted Men-at-Arms, Cavalry Regiments are rarer than those of the infantry, the typically ratio of Infantry Regiments to Cavalry Regiments being 5:1. * Artillery Regiment / Regiment of the Artillery - One of the newest types of regiment, Artillery Regiments typically consist of a mix of field guns, field howitzers and horse artillery, along with some more advanced units such as Engineers and Grenadiers. * Light Regiment / Regiment of the Rangers - Another recent creation, Light Regiments are entirely made up of scouts and archers. Used as reconisance and skirmishers, Light Regiments can prove invaluable to their brigades. * Naval Infantry Regiment / Regiment of the Marines - Technically a part of the Grand Alliance Navy Marine Corps, Naval Infantry Regiments are assigned to the protection of warships and are generally used in the creation of beacheads for invading forces. * Aerial Regiment / Regiment of the Wing - Although the Grand Alliance Navy controls most of the aerial forces of the Alliance, it is possible to find army regiments assigned to aerial combat. These regiments are most commonly mounted on organic mounts such as gryphons, although nations such as the Dwarves have a few flying machine-based regiments. * Integrated Regiment / Cohort - A rarer type of regiment, Integrated Regiments, sometimes known as "Cohorts" in the Elven fashion, consist of a mix of cavalry, infantry and sometimes artillery. They are most commonly found among the elven militaries, such as the Thalassian Army. Regiments are typically numbered based on their order of precedence in their nations military. Notably, the Gilnean Army can have multiple regiments of the same number, as long as they are different regiment types. Known Regiments * Seventh Legion ** First Regiment ** Seventh Regiment (Vanguard) * Stormwind Army ** First Regiment, Westridge Duchy Reserve ** Sixth Regiment, Rustridge County Reserve ** King's Own Wickhamshire Highlanders (42nd Regiment of Foot) * Gilnean Army ** First Regiment, Gilneas City Guard ** Third Regiment, Duskhaven County Reserve Battalion A subdivision of a regiment, Battalions, also known as Demi-Regiments, Maniples or Great Companies, are typically made up of between 150 to 1 000 men. Like Regiments, Battalions can be assigned to a singular role, although they will be more specialised than their parent regiment, for example an Infantry Regiment's battalions may be made up of Melee or Ranged soldiers only. Conversely, Battalions may also be made up of a mixed group of soldiers. This method, generally used by the Gilnean Army, typically has each regiment consist of two battalions, with one designated as the Fighting Battalion and the other as the Reserve ''or ''Recruitment Battalion. These battalions will rotate out of the combat zone at regular intervals, allowing one to replenish while the other continues to fight. Battalions can either be numbered based on their regiment, use a letter as an identifier or use a combination of these. Known Battalions * Stormwind Army ** 31st Battalion of Foot Company The smallest Regiment Level Formation, Companies, also known as Squadrons in Cavalry and Aerial Regiments or as Phalanxes in the Thalassian Army, are units typically consisting of soldiers armed for a specific role that fight as a formation. Companies are typically formed into a specific number of lines while in battle if fighting in the main force or act as a dispersed unit based around their individual platoons when scouting or skirmishing. Some companies, instead of being based around a sub-unit of a battalion, are instead raised or retrained as a unit of elite soldiers. An example of this is the Bravo Company, an elite unit of the Redridge Brigade. Companies are typically given their battalion or regiment's number along with a letter as their designation. Known Companies * Bravo Company Platoon The smallest unit that can be led by an Officer and largest Section Level Formation, Platoons, sometimes known as Sections, Demi-Phalanxes or Troops in Cavalry Regiments and Batteries in Artillery Regiments, are a unit generally consisting of around twenty-five men. Platoons are designed to fight in formation with the rest of their company, each platoon typically forming a single line of the formation. The name of the unit comes from the Baradi word for a firing line of crossbowmen or handgunnersBefore the adoption of rank firing tactics, Platoons were known as "Sections".. Platoons can also be detached from the main formation as skirmishes, a tactic normally used with dedicated skirmisher companies. Platoons are rarely numbered, instead being referred to as the First/Second/Third/etc Platoon of X Company. They can also be given a letter designation. Known Platoons * The Battered Band Squad The smallest permanent unit in the Grand Alliance Army, Squads, sometimes known as Sections'''Although this can be confused with the older term of "Section" for Platoons or '''Cadres in the Thalassian or Silver Convenant military, are small units consisting of 4-9 men and a low ranking NCO. Squads are typically used when in detached skirmishing formation or for barracking, with larger units such as platoons being the norm for line formations. Typically between three and five squads form a platoon. Notably, if a platoon has been detached from the main force, each squad can be used as an ad hoc firing unit, much as the whole platoon would be used in larger engagements. Squads, like platoons, are generally referred to with a letter or number designation plus their platoon designation. Squads have also be known to be named after their leading NCO. Known Squads * Patrol Small, non-permanent units, Patrols, sometimes known by the newer word "Fireteam", are units of two to five men assigned to a specific task, such as guard duty or scouting. Patrols are created as needed, typically by selecting a group from a single squad and giving the command to the squad C.O or X.O. Patrols can also be used as an overwatch unit in firearm equipped forces, in which case a Squad will be divided into two Patrols, with one providing covering fire while the other advances. This has given Patrols the more recent moniker of "Fireteam". As non-permanent units, Patrols are never given a number designation or name, instead being referred to as "Designation 1" or "Designation 2" Known Patrols * Gallery File:SWA_Marker_Brigade.png|The standard GAA marker for a Alliance/Stormwind unit, in this case a Brigade File:Orcish_Marker_Legion.png|The standard GAA marker for a Horde/Orcish unit, in this case a Legion/Brigade File:Scourge_Marker_Legion.png|The standard GAA marker for a Scourge unit, in this case a Legion/Brigade Notes Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military